Misuzu Aisaka
|height = 170 cm (~5'6") |weight = 53 kg (~117 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 80cm (~31") |blood_type = A |likes = Discipline |dislikes = Scandals |family = *Unnamed parents |participated = Killing Game |fates = Murdered by Seishi Yodogawa |status = Deceased |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy|previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Ruka Samuels}} Misuzu Aisaka ''(逢坂 美鈴, Aisaka Misuzu)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her title is Ultimate Shrine Maiden ''(超高校級の「巫子」, chō kōkō kyū no "miko" lit. Super High School Level Shrine Maiden).Meet the Ultimates - Misuzu Aisaka=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mOn9e1elVMMeet the Ultimates - Misuzu Aisaka (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/h3-YP712JL8[https://jisho.org/search/%E5%B7%AB%E5%AD%90 Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Misuzu has a fair skin tone, caramel brown eyes and long dark brown hair, which is tied behind in a dark red band. Her bangs are split in half. She dons a white haori with a dark red vine pattern at the left, a dark red hakama, white tabi ''(足袋) and dark red-gray zōri (草履). On her left and right sleeve is a dark red kanji symbol (神), translating to "god" or "soul". This is the traditional attire of a miko. There is also a bow in her hakama. Name Her given kanji name 美鈴 ''is composed of the characters ''美 ("''beauty") and ''鈴 ("bell").Name meaning Her surname kanji is composed of the characters 逢'' ("meeting") and ''坂 ("hill").逢 (meaning)坂 (meaning) Personality She can be strict with other students, especially if they are a troublemaker. She cares greatly about the emotions of others and how her actions, as well as the actions of other students, will affect others, She strongly believes in the people she trusts, and would help those in need without any real motivation. She has also taken Kasumi under her wing. Talent and Abilities Similar to Kasumi, she may have the ability to communicate with spirits. She is well-known for having incredible dedication to her local shrine. History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beneath the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Relationships Kasumi Izumo Kasumi doesn't relate well with most other students, but has a liking for her due to their talents revolving around spirits and their connections to humans. She's even given Misuzu the nickname "Suzu". Kasumi felt betrayed and angry after Misuzu did not like her shrine, but at the same time she felt ashamed for making her upset. Despite her ignoring Misuzu for what she had done, they still tried helping each other when their food was poisoned. Though we aren’t given much detail about the rest of their interactions, it’s assumed they had both cared for each other a lot. Misuzu’s sacrifice is one detail that supports this, when in Chapter 3, Misuzu protects Kasumi from being stabbed and killed by Seishi. In the epilogue, Kasumi is shown honoring Misuzu by becoming a shrine maiden. Saiji Rokudou TBF Ayumu Fujimori TBF Akira Tsuchiya TBF Aruma Todoroki TBF Trivia * If the series was to continue, Misuzu would've lived until being murdered by Seishi Yodogawa in Chapter 3, being wounded by him with a poisoned knife and succumbing during her rebuttal showdown..Discord: Victims/Killers/Survivors Confirmation Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Misuzu Aisaka ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（逢坂美鈴） Tumblr_ReBirth_Aisaka_Misuzu.png FANDOM ReBirth Aisaka Misuzu Full Body.png DRRB - Misuzu Aisaka - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB_-_Misuzu_Aisaka_-_Symbol_Details.png Aisaka.png See also *Misuzu Aisaka on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Characters Who died unfairly Category:Non Stub Articles